


Bedhead's Bane

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, it's just... soft boy hours!, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: Kuroo's bedhead is notorious for being untameable, but that doesn't deter Oikawa in the slightest. Plus Oikawa has something that Kuroo doesn't, about 50 different hair products at his disposal.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Bedhead's Bane

Kuroo’s care in his appearance started and ended with the atrocious mess that was his hair. That isn’t to say he just let himself go and didn’t shower, he just didn’t obsessively make sure he looked his best 24/7. He still played volleyball for fun when he had the time and he was still fit, plus his natural good looks, so he wasn’t too terribly concerned about how he looked. It works out well for him, he thinks. This all goes without mentioning his bedhead, but there was no fixing that. He’s tried everything under the sun to try and tame it, but any solution he found was only temporary or unrecognizable. He once combed his hair back and hair sprayed it once, and everyone either didn’t know who he was or said he looked like his father, true story.

His outlook on his appearance was totally different than Oikawa’s, needless to say. Their small dorm meant that they only had one bathroom, and Kuroo lost count of how many times he had to run to a friend’s dorm to go to the bathroom or get ready for his morning classes. Oikawa spent a minimum of 20 minutes in the bathroom getting ready, and that was when he was in a rush. One time he was in there for an hour and a half, and when Kuroo went in later it looked like a beauty salon themed tornado ravaged the bathroom. Hair dryers, face cleansers, razors, nail polish, lotion, and about 50 other beauty and hair products took up a majority of their cabinet space, to the point where Kuroo’s much smaller arsenal of hair and skincare products were reduced to a small basket.

Kuroo didn’t even know why Oikawa spent so much time fretting over his appearance, he hardly needed to spend time looking good. Oikawa was so clearly good looking that he could walk out the door doing nothing and still look infinitely better than the majority of the other sleep deprived college students. That’s probably why he a part of the infamous “pretty setter squad” in high school, he certainly lived up to that title. Were he not playing in a pro league and trying to become an astrophysicist, Kuroo’s sure that Oikawa could make a healthy living as a model. But a small ( okay, big ) part of him was glad that Oikawa wasn’t a model and hardly went out without spending 2 hours getting ready, because the days were the brunette hung around with messy hair were like his own special secret.

Or maybe he just has a bias, which is very possible. Kuroo had never known Oikawa in high school, and a part of him wished he did, because they got along unfortunately well. Daichi, a mutual friend, had warned both of them separately about meeting each other, and he was right to worry. Kuroo remembers meeting him at orientation for college, and they clicked instantly. They were a force to be reckoned with, a tornado of schemes and tricks, a migraine in the making. That’s not even including Bokuto, and it was 10x worse when all three of them got together. All their closest friends were truly saddened by this new trio forming.

But it’s the quiet moments that Kuroo enjoys the most. It’s one of the rare Saturdays that they don’t have anything going on, and Kuroo’s all too happy to spend the day napping on the couch. Well, he was until Oikawa starting to bug him. He tried to act like he was sleeping, but the incessant pokes to his cheeks and stomach made it hard to concentrate on anything but his roommate. So he opens a golden eye, staring at the brunette at his side.

“Need somethin’ Tooru?”

“Morning Tetsu-chan! Wanna do a face mask with me?”

“Not really.”

“Ah, how boring! I guess you don’t really need to do one, but it does add some life back to your skin y’know.” 

Kuroo opens his other eye to look at Oikawa fully, and he levels him a flat stare. Oikawa bites his lip in thought, shifting in a subtle way that told Kuroo that the brunette had more to say.

“I’m guessing that’s not the only thing you want to rope me into?”

“Well, now that you mention it, I was kinda hoping you’d let me do your hair. Not that there’s anything wrong with it but,” Oikawa cuts himself off, cheeks burning a pretty pink at his small confession. It surprising Kuroo that the other wants anything to do with his hair. But another part of him wouldn’t mind it, and his heart actually picked up at the thought of Oikawa running his fingers through his hair.

“What did you plan on doing to it?”

He doesn’t miss the way Oikawa’s eyes light up and the way he perks up immediately, and Kuroo decides that he’d do anything to see Oikawa that happy all the time. “Nothing big, I just wanted to style it? I’m pretty sure you have more hair than I do, and it’s to one side pretty much, and I saw some really cute styles online so… yeah.”

As much as he likes the idea, Kuroo couldn’t help but let his skepticism cloud his features. He doubts that whatever videos Oikawa has seen can do anything to tame his wild head of hair, or is something he hasn’t already tried. But Oikawa looks so earnest and there  _ is _ a part of him wants to go along with it, and he figures  _ what could be the harm in trying one more time _ .

“Sure, work your magic, because you’ll need it.”

Oikawa lets out a squeal at the acceptance, and all but drags Kuroo off the couch and into the bathroom, energy coming off him in waves. Kuroo stumbles after him, pretty much falling onto the closed lid of the toilet sideways. He glances at Oikawa, who was frantically looking through the cabinets to find the right products. Kuroo’s surprised by relatively little amount of things Oikawa pulls out, just a brush, dry shampoo, and a blow dryer. He wastes no time in pulling up the tutorial of whatever hairstyle he’s planning on doing, and begins by brushing out Kuroo’s hair.

“Oh. It’s… surprisingly tangle free.”

“Just cause my hair does it’s own thing doesn’t mean I don’t take care of it.”

“Ah, right. Sorry”

Kuroo hums at his words, not offended by the surprise. He got that a lot, people being amazed by how soft and tangle free his hair was considering how it looked most of the time. They both go quiet after that, and Kuroo relaxes as Oikawa switches from brushing his hair to spraying it with dry shampoo. He closes his eyes as the spray mists around his head, and he lifts a hand to lightly wipe off the spray that landed on his forehead. The sudden presence of fingers in his hair makes Kuroo open his eyes, not really expecting Oikawa to actually style his hair with his fingers. Oikawa must see the surprise in his eyes, because he’s quick to explain himself even if he didn’t really need to explain anything.

“The video says to style it with your fingers, and to make sure the dry shampoo gets into your roots and scalp.”

Kuroo just nods along, not bothered by the sensation of Oikawa moving his hair around and massaging his head. In fact it was quite pleasant, and he closed his eyes again to focus on the feeling. He gets lost in the ministrations, the fingers rubbing into his scalp and running through his hair making him want to purr. Maybe he does purr, because he hears a quiet laugh from above him, and it makes the warmth in his heart flutter.

“Aw, is Tetsu-chan purring? I didn’t know you were actually a cat!”

“Heh, funny. It just feels nice, is all.”

“Oh? I’ll keep that in mind then. You know, if you ever want a massage, feel free to let me know.”

Kuroo’s heart leapt at the thought of something so domestic, and having his crush massage him was simultaneously the greatest and worst idea at the same time, and the best response he could give at the moment was a small and serene smile. That seems to be enough for Oikawa, because he returns the smile before moving on to blow dry his hair for added volume. The low heat relaxes him even more if that was possible, and he would’ve fallen asleep were it not for Oikawa clapping once he was done.

“Okay! You gotta look at yourself Tets, you’re  _ smokin’ _ !”

So Kuroo obliges and gets up, walking the short distance to the bathroom sink. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. He can’t help the gasp that leaves his lips at his appearance, taken aback by the hairstyle change. The majority of his hair is combed over to one side like usual, but instead of it sticking up in random and wild spikes, it laid over his head and over his ear. It’s unexpectedly wavy, and he almost missed the strand of hair that falls in his eyes. He’s scared to move it out of the way, afraid that he’d ruin the masterpiece by touching it. But he gently pushes it back, his fingers lingering in his hair. He’s amazed by how formal and stylish it looks while also being low maintenance and easily he could go out in his everyday life like this.

“And you call  _ me _ conceited, you look like you want to make out with yourself.”

Kuroo’s eyes snap over to Oikawa, half forgetting that he was even there. The brunette’s tone is dripping with self satisfaction and smugness, but an observant eye notices that subtle blush highlighting the brunette’s cheekbones. But Kuroo figures that the smugness is justified, considering how he somehow made Kuroo’s notoriously unruly bedhead settle into a much more stylistic look.

“Well, like you said, I’m smokin’ hot. Makes me actually want to take an obscene amount of selfies like you do.”

“Oh, trust me when I say we’re going to take a ton of selfies, I gotta show off my work! Plus you’ll have all the people flocking to you.”

“Great, are all my classmates going to try and get in my pants?”

“Maybe, if you do this every day before class. It took me 15 minutes, but you could do it in less time, I'm sure.”

“Hm, I’ll think about it. I like how it looks, to be honest.”

“You’re just saying that because I did it. But, seriously, I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> for reference, his hair looks like kondou shouri ( his stage play actor )'s hair in this gif: https://66.media.tumblr.com/fb4160f1cea3d35dd47858570fcbf379/tumblr_p5wmjh3DEC1unoxdso4_r1_400.gifv. kuroo's really feeling himself with good looking hair, as he should bc he's hot af


End file.
